Homelessness in the United States has significantly increased with female-headed homeless families (FHHF) representing the fastest growing group of homeless people. The Surgeon General's report, Oral Health in America, declared dental caries the "silent epidemic," with the worst oral health found among the poor of all ages. This prospective repeated measures study will identify predictors of oral health access, utilization of needed oral health services, and oral health status for homeless children, and determine whether shelter-based care increases utilization in FHHF. A convenience sample of 100 mother/child dyads will be recruited from a homeless shelter for the regression analysis. Predictor factors, based on the Behavioral Model for Vulnerable Populations, being measured upon enrollment are: age, oral health beliefs, ethnicity, education, family size, number of times homeless, victimization, substance abuse, mental health concerns, initial oral health status, and insurance status. The mother/child dyad will be followed up one month later and outcomes will be measured. The proposed study will also describe and measure upon enrollment the level of health and oral health status of homeless children residing at a shelter. The results of the study will identify significant predictors of oral health access/utilization and oral health status in homeless children guiding nursing strategies in shelters to reduce health disparities among underserved populations.